


Bitterness

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Mafia AU [11]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(He’d always wanted a family…)</p>
<p>(…so give him one…)</p>
<p>(…then snatch it away, from right underneath his fingers.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitterness

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I think the title says it all about what their relationship is. The ending is what Damian references later as Bruce keeping Tim and Cass away from Dick. This all happens before Black Cars, obviously. The tragedy of it all is Bruce and Dick actually do still love each other at this point, despite the other’s flaws and their attempts to take each other down. Bruce’s sort of plan against Dick came to fruition after Damian was conceived. Damian was truly just an accident before, haha.

He’d never wanted a child.

But it must have been that he could relate, that he understood, that night at the circus. The little boy’s wrecked face. His destroyed world.

Losing parents was never easy.

And Talia had been supportive. Alfred too. So to the manor Richard Grayson came. The boy slowly came out of his hollow shell, grew into his own person, and was a joy around their home. Bringing sunshine where Bruce’s minions always seemed to claim there was none.

Bruce never argued with that sentiment. Because they were right. Dick was a little ball of light and hope. And Bruce loved him dearly.

Even as he became…difficult.

It was a trait that came with age, heavens knew Bruce _knew_ that. He’d gone through the same rebellious stage himself. But Dick’s was different. His defiantness didn’t taper with age. Instead, the older he got – the more siblings and family members he received – the worse his insubordination came.

And it was small things, really. Rolling eyes, lips quirked in disbelief. Going out with friends or siblings as opposed to staying home and helping the family business. Instead of doing what he was _told_.

But it quickly became things like “Bruce, no.” or “This is a stupid plan.” or “Bruce, that’s going to hurt a lot of people.” It quickly became fake smiles, short answers and _masks_.

Bruce hated liars. He hated deceit, and Dick _knew_ that. He knew that better than _anyone_.

And that love turned to bitterness. How dare that child revolt against him. That child had _nothing_ before Bruce. Who does he think he is, acting like this?

It was perhaps cruel, perhaps even a little drawn out. But Bruce was nothing but determined. Every plan was seen to its end, no matter what. Even if that plan was an accident in the first place.

_(He’d always wanted a family…)_

Dick was head over heels for Bruce’s son before the little monster was even born. He doted on Talia every day, took her to every doctor’s appointment, researched baby care books in his spare time. Even helped design and create the nursery.

_(…so give him one…)_

Dick near burst into tears when Bruce announced him as Damian’s godfather. When Bruce declared Dick the central caregiver when he was busy with the business. “I’ve never been happier,” he claimed, clutching the newborn to his chest. And Bruce believed him, every word.

And he watched, and he waited. As Dick near-raised the boy. As Jason left, and then Talia soon after. As Dick reacted to what felt like his earth shattering, as he clung to that child who wasn’t even _his_ , promised him the stars and the moon and all the happiness he ever wanted.

_(…then snatch it away, from right underneath his fingers.)_

Bruce knew it was coming. Knew Dick would have left years ago, if Jason hadn’t done so first. If it didn’t mean he would be leaving the rest of his siblings behind.

“I…I can’t do this anymore, Bruce. What you’re doing… _how_ you’re doing it…it’s _wrong_.” Dick practically whispered. His head was bowed, and he looked ashamed. Good. “And I don’t want to fight you, okay? I just…I already made the choice, so this is just to let you know. Let you know that I’m going and…and that I still love you, okay?”

“I want you to take a few days.” Bruce hummed thoughtfully, sitting down in the large chair behind his desk. “ _Really_ think this through.”

“I have, Bruce. I know what I-”

“Do you? Really?” Bruce cut off. “Because I don’t think you realize what you’re saying.”

“It won’t be like Jason.” Dick glanced up. “I…I’ll still be around. I’ll still visit. For holidays and birthdays and parties and-”

Bruce narrowed his eyes. “No, you won’t.”

Dick sighed. “Come on, Bruce.”

“It will be _exactly_ like Jason.” Bruce promised. “The moment you walk out that door, you will be cut off. From everything-” He suddenly let out a wicked grin. “-and every _one_.”

Dick’s head snapped up. “You wouldn’t.”

“You can’t raise a child on no salary. And that’s exactly what you’d have if you left.” Bruce shrugged. “And haven’t you always wanted what’s _best_ for Damian?”

“You can’t,” Dick hissed, taking jerky steps towards the desk. “Bruce, you can’t use a _child_ to-”

“Like I said,” Bruce exhaled smugly, turning his chair towards the window. He glanced into the yard, watching as Cassandra and Stephanie played with Damian and his dog. “Take a few days to think it through, Dick. We don’t want to make any rash decisions, here.”

There was a beat of silence, followed by a huff, a few stomps, and the slam of an office door. Bruce reached blindly to his side, plucked up the phone and hit the speed-dial.

“Hello?” Selina purred.

“Tell Tim to go over the numbers from last month again. I think he missed something.” Bruce instructed. “And when you come home, I’ll need you to give Cassandra those targets we’ve been talking about lately. I think it’s time she _deals_ with them, don’t you?”

“Of course.” He could hear the grin in her voice. “But won’t looking over the numbers again take all night?”

“Obviously.” Bruce agreed. Selina barked a laugh. “Tell him to not return until it’s done. Cassandra as well.”

“ _Per_ fect.” Selina trilled. She made a kissing noise and hung up. Bruce chuckled, laying the phone in his lap. He watched as Dick suddenly appeared in the yard, as he near dragged Damian back into the house by his elbow. As Stephanie and Cassandra tried to follow, but one of Bruce’s henchmen suddenly called them to the meeting room.

“It’s for your own good, Dickie.” Bruce sighed, almost sadly, leaning back in his chair and glancing up at the smoggy Gotham sky. “One day, you’ll see that.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Other Mafia AU stories](http://fishfingersandjellybabies.tumblr.com/search/mafia+au)   
> 


End file.
